Street Fighter VI:A New Beginning
by ChicChicBang
Summary: This is a story of a alternate ending of Street Fighter this story,Charlie Nash was able to absorb Bison's energy and kill Bison but also giving him to finally live again without his body being able to rot that,he finally started to see Cammy in a different way
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month after Bison's death,and Charlie Nash being able now to live in a normal human lifespan,wants to start being back in the Air Force,Charlie,even though he has his scars,is welcomed by everyone by the news heard of him killing

was something bothering him though,and he thought "Cammy White,I've been so unfair to the beginning,I hated you for at a time,you worked for him,but now I want to say

I'm sorry because I am starting to love you and second because you didn't work for him because you wanted if you were here so I can say that to you."

In England...

Cammy White was a fugitive for attacking a official but thanks to Guile and Chun-Li,she no longer is a in Delta-Red HQ,she thought to herself "It feels good to finally be free."

Then she was told by central command that they understand what she did,but they said that for even though understand,there will a suspension as a punishment for attacking a understood and even though it was a suspension,she took it as a

leaving she thought "I wonder how many boys will look at me for wearing my suit and show my butt to everyone."

Back in USA

Charlie and Guile were talking to each other.

Charlie:Damn,it's good to be back

Guile:I see that

Charlie:So,how has life been?

Guile:Great,Not just my daughter is getting older,I am also the Captain,everybody follows my orders or contacts to me first.

Charlie:Oh

Then Guile noticed Charlie a little bothered

Guile:Something bothering you?

Charlie:No

Guile:We are best friends for a long time,and I can tell something isn't right,what'sup?

Charlie:Well,it's Cammy

Guile:You like her now?

Charlie:Yeah

Guile:Wanna go get her,she's inEngland,I can contact Chun-Li so she can get time with Cammy and let her waitfor you.

Charlie:Thanks but we're at of all I look like a half-robot with my scars even though I shouldn't care based on the fact the work knows how I ,she probably hates me back.

Guile:Don't matter,I am the Captain you know.

Charlie:So that means...

Guile:Yep,we're going to England,pack your things ready,I'll contact Chun that if she can go to England to get Cammy.

Charlie:Ok,thanks

Guile:What are best friends for

The both fist bump their hands in friendship then get their things to go to England.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in England,Cammy was on a mall until

Cammy:Chun-Li,is that you love?

Chun-Li:Hey Cammy,yeah it's me

Cammy:I'm so shocked in seeing you here

Chun-Li:I came to visit you

Cammy:How nice of you now that we're here,let's go on a shopping spree.

Chun-Li:Lead the way

They went to go shopping in a lot of areas and enjoy the day,until Cammy had to use the restroom.

Cammy:Chun,I have to use the lavatory,be right back

Chun-Li:Ok

While Cammy was in the restroom,Chun-Li's phone began to -Li answered the call.

Chun-Li:Hello?

Guile:Hey

Chun-Li:Hey!Guile!How has it been

Guile:Great

Chun-Li:What you doing

Guile:Here on our way to England

Chun-Li:What?! Why?

Guile:Charlie wants to see Cammy

Chun-Li:Oh,why?He used to hate her

Guile:Someone has a little crush

Chun-Li:WHAT?!Give me him now!

Charlie:Hello?

Chun-Li:Charlie Nash,since when?

Charlie:After Bison's death

Chun-Li:I'm in England too.I'mwith Cammy at the mall but now she is inside the me to stall time so you can be here?

Charlie:That's exactly why we called.

Chun-Li:Ok,Cammy is out now,cally'all later,bye

Cammy is out the restroom finally Chun-Li put her phone away and asked

Cammy:Who was that

Chun-Li:Guile and Charlie

Cammy:Oh,why they called?

Chun-Li:Their coming here

Cammy:They?

Cammy then turn her face from a normal to worried one.

Chun-Li:Oh,Cammy! You're still afraid of Charlie?

Cammy: I mean,he hates me and now that he has he's scars,when he's angry,he's scary. He's the only one who can scare me

Chun-Li:Don't be afraid,Me and Guile already said that we will be on your said himself that he'll control Charlie

Cammy:Okay

Cammy was still scared,but better on what Chun-Li both left the mall and when to their respective apartments


	3. Chapter 3

Guile and Charlie landed on England.I was night time and Guile said

Guile:Let's see we can find a apartment,they speak English here too

Charlie:Okay,then(him laughing at what Guile said)

They both past the streets,people look at Charlie in amazement saying "That him,that's the guy who finally put the most evil man inhistory down".

Charlie can only hear and say

Charlie:I'm popular worldwide now

Guile:What do want,nor Ryu nor Ken did what you were able to

Charlie:Their better then me,all of the fighters that helped us take Shadaloo down are known worldwide and have all the fame like us but I was just given the chance to kill him

Guile:That's what I mean,Ryu and Ken are the best fighters but you were the lucky one to kill Bison

Charlie:Well then that's life

Guile:Yeah

They went into a nice apartment building and both got individual rooms and call it a night

On the morning,Charlie woke up at around 9:00 and wanted a McDonalds breakfast,so in casual clothing,went andgot his breakfast while having a iPad to watch videos while he woke up early to find Chun-Li and Cammy,found them and then went

to see if Charlie woke up,he went to check on his phone to see a text of Charlie saying that he's on a McDonald' went to McDonald's to find Charlie.

Charlie grabbed his iPad,finished his meal and was ready to leave,he opened the door to find Guile,Chun-Li and Cammy waiting outside.

Chun-Li:Hey Charlie!

Charlie:Hello Chun-Li

Chun-Li:How you been

Charlie:Great,Where's Cammy

Chun-Li:Oh,over there

Charlie turned to see Cammy on a corner of a wall peaking over to see Charlie

Charlie ask Chun-Li

Charlie:Why is she hiding?

Chun-Li:Back then when you hated her,you scare her

Charlie:Oh,I'll go over there

Cammy notices that he was coming and wanted to make a run for it,but Nash still had his teleport ability and block her from going goesto run away as fast as she could but Charlie blocks her goes crazy and says

Cammy:Please noCharlie!Chun!Guile!Help!

Charlie:It's alright Cammy,control yourself

Cammy:Huh?

Charlie:The main reason we came to England is because I WANTED to see you and say these words:I am so sorry Cammy,please forgive me

Cammy:What?

Charlie: I so sorry Cammy,and I wanted to see if you'll allow me to start over and get to know you and be your friend maybe some day something more

Cammy:Wow that's a shocker.

Charlie:Can you forgive me?

Cammy:Oh,Alright but your still scary

Charlie:Please don't

Cammy:I'll try

After that,Charlie immediately hugged Cammy. Cammy blushed and thought "Is he actually hugging me".After that the both calmly went back to Chun-Li and Guile.


	4. Nothing

Some times screw this app


	5. Chapter 4

The group went on for the past 2 weeks exploringEngland and it's natures thanks to went to malls,parks,a concert and so much paid attention to everything but the only thing he cared about was went to their respective

apartments in the and Guile talked

Guile:We got to get back to the USA tomorrow

Charlie:I know

Then at that moment,Nash received a a call

Charlie:Hello?

Cammy:Hey

Charlie:Hey

Cammy:Your going back to America tomorrow right?

Charlie: I wish I could stay longer but I do

Cammy:Oh,I wanted to say:Thank you

Charlie:Huh?

Cammy:For the past 2 weeks you bought my food,carry my bags,paid myride in the amusement park,bought me the necklace that I always wanted,bought everything for me.

Charlie:Gladly

Cammy: It's late now,I'll see you at the airport tomorrow

Charlie:Ok

Cammy:Bye

Charlie:Bye

After that moment,Guile looked at his best friend do something that he never thought he would do ever again:Charlie knew very well that he wanted to stay with Cammy,wanted a future with Cammy. Guile said

Guile:Pretty obvious you don't want to go back

Charlie:No I don't

Guile:Stay

Charlie:What?! No they need me to help

Guile:What good is helping others if you can't help yourself

Charlie:But!

Guile:No buts! You're staying here,for you and Cammy

Charlie:Ok

The next day,Guile began to walk towards the airplane to USA and Chun li did the same towards China. Cammy saw Charlie not moving anywhere and said

Cammy:Why you're waiting

Charlie:I'm not going back

Cammy:WHAT?!

Charlie:I want to be with you

And after that,Cammy jumped up in down injoy and hugged Charlie as fast as she could to see him not going back and he's staying this Cammy invited Charlie to let him stay in Cammy's apartment and the lived together now on


	6. Nothing again

Darn it


	7. Chapter 5

Cammy took Charlie in more areas that the restdidn't visit still loves Cammy and always took care of 3 more weeks of being together,Charlie thought it was finally time to tell her his went to a Ferris wheel butthen

somehow,the wheel stop rolling and they were stuck in the top part of the took advantage and finally said

Charlie:Cammy

Cammy:Yes,Charlie?

Charlie:Did you enjoy the time we spent together?

Cammy:Of course! Greatest thing ever

Charlie:Really?

Cammy:Yes,back then you scared me,but I saw that your can be the cutest guy ever.

Charlie blushed at the comment and said

Charlie:Really?

Cammy: Yes

After that the look at the moon up in the sky,since the wheel hasn't been fixed yet and they were all the way in the top,I was easy for them to finally thought of this exact moment and went do it,but before he could speak,Cammy said

Cammy:The moon looks so beautiful from up here

Charlie:I know,butthat's not the beautiful thing up here

Cammy:Wow!Thanks(said while blushing)

Charlie:It's true though(a little pause)Remember

when I said the true reason I came to England was because I wanted for you to forgive me

Cammy:Yeah

Charlie:That's not everything

Cammy:No?! What is it then?

Charlie:After killing Bison,I felt something deep for kept entering my mind and thought "Damn she beautiful"and I thought "what I would do to get her"

Cammy:Charlie...do you mean...

Charlie:Yes,Cammy. Cammy...I love you

Cammy after that was frozen stiff after man who she always feared because of his hatred no became not just became her best friend but he's in love with her. Cammy finally being able to speak,she grab Charlie's hand and said

Cammy:Oh Charlie! Why didn't you tell me?

Charlie:Because I was afraid that you'd reject me either way

Cammy:I would never Charlie

After that they finally kissed each other a very long passionate savor each other mouth with their tongues and enjoy each and every moment


	8. Chapter 6

It was Cammy's birthday with Guile and with the other fighters prepare to surprise her in a park.

They been together for 2 weeks now and thought "what could she want or like".Nobody,however,knew that they were a relationship except forGuile,so he said

Guile:Your doing to much for Cammy you know

Charlie:I know but I want her to be a perfect birthday party,I already bought 3 presents already

Guile:I know that's she your girlfriend now but c'mon,might as well be a colorful wedding.

Charlie:Not yet Guile,to early

Guile:Of course,I'm justsaying

They then started to place the finishing touches on the was so excited to see Cammy's reaction on the -Li was the other one who knew,so she told Cammy to go somewhere to eat in order to stall time for the then finally

asked Charlie back at the park

Guile:You have all the fighters coming right

Charlie:Yes

Ryu,Chun-Li(Ryu's wife in this story),Ken Masters and his family,Karin and Sakura,Zangief and Rainbow Mika,Dahlsim,Birdie,Rashid,Laura and Sean,Alex and his adoptive family,Dudley,Elena,Yun and Yang,Decapre(no longer hating Cammy),Guy and Rina,Maki,and  
/Cody

Guile:The fact that youwork for Delta Red alongside Cammy,since her suspension was done ,is fascinating enough,but that so many fighters have the time to visit her today is wow!

Charlie:I'm shocked as well

After that,a group of people and Guile knew it was the fighters so they greeted them and the fighters offered thechance to help and -Li then called Nash to say that they are going to the park.


	9. Chapter 7

Cammy and Chun-Li then went to the park to find Charlie and around until they saw a huge piece of cloth tied around 2 trees covering the road -Li entered and told Cammy to wait outside. Cammy didn't know what -Li then told Cammy to come and...SURPRISE!  
/Cammy just stare in surprise at the birthday party being thrown at saw everyone there,bunch of presents on the table,the biggest cake she ever saw,and it was wrote as HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMMY WHITE,ONE OF THE that she just jumped high up and  
down in excitement and happiness looking knew Charlie was behind all this so when she found him,she hugged him and kissed him immediately and Charlie did the same ,with the exception of Chun-Li and Guile,were

in complete shock at what they witnessed by congratulated the couple anyway.

After the party,Charlie and Cammy went back home while walking towards their apartment the talked.

Charlie:So how was it,babe?

Cammy:Love,thank you so much

Charlie: I will always make you happy

Then in front of the door they kissed as hardthe couldn't control themselves open the door,their lips never kissed each other moving intheir entire room until they found the they found the bedthey laydown,Cammy on top of took each other clothes

of and continue kissing. Cammy wanted to start so she kissed Charlie from his mouth,to neck,to chest,to stomach all the way to his couldn't believe how goodthis calmed down he looked at Cammy in her bra and underwear ready to reveal

his penis. Cammy pulled down his boxers to be fascinated by how big he's manhood before going in wanted toplay with Charlie,so she grabbedit

and kept playing with ,on the other hand, was enjoying everything that was happening. Cammy then finally puts it her mouth while playing with her not just burning,but love everything that was happening to him

Charlie:Oh!Cammy,Cammy!

Was allhe could she went faster,he went louder until he finally exploded inside she went back up to him,happy with what she did to Charlie turned over and flip kissed her mouth,to her neck and stopped andsaw that her bra was still on,he ripped open  
/her bra to see perfectly sized began massaging her breasts tomake her feel good

Cammy:Mmmm...oh!ah!

Then Charlie the suck her nipples as hard as he could. Cammy felt so alive as she could only moan and say his name in he was done with her breasts,he kissed her all the way toward her stomach,the to their underwear. Cammy couldn't calmdownbut  
didher best since Charlie then pulled her underwear off to see her clitoris,Charlie only desire was now in makeher feel then stuffed his fingers and licked her violently

Cammy:Agh!Thats it,that's the spot!oh!

She then couldn't take it and exploded all up in that,Charlie wasn't through,he then insert his manhood in both moan in delight and screamed as Charlie humps her

Charlie:AGHHH!OH,CAMMY YOU FEEL SO GOOD!YOUR THE BEST!AGH!

Cammy:OH CHARLIE!YES!YES!MORE!MORE!

After a few minutes,they explode inside each look at each other then Charlie spoke

Charlie:What now

Cammy:I don't know,we'll decide tomorrow

And they both sleep the best sleep of their lives.

THE END(EPILOGUE NEXT PAGE)


	10. Epilogue

Charlie:Cammy,honey,I'm back from Delta Red  
Cammy:Hey love,how you've been  
Charlie:Great,I'm glad I'm back from the dead  
Cammy:That was 3 years ago  
Charlie:Where's Nathan and Jessica  
Cammy:There on their cribs  
Charlie:oh ok  
Charlie then went straight to their room in the new house that Ken help saw the 2 babiesin their cribs and Charlie thought "Nathan PaulNash White and Jessica Helena Nash White.I'dnever thought I would see this day.I love  
you...my family.

THE END

* * *

 **This is my first story ever so please it small but let me BYE**


	11. Nuthin

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters


End file.
